Ed Edd Eddy: Tales Of Darkness
by RaxtMec202
Summary: Let the Eds take a break while Darkness spreads like a disease. Jamestone Hollister, A character in Untold Stories finally gets his dark secrets told. Official Chapter 1 s now out! Go read to your hearts content


Ed Edd Eddy: Tales Of Darkness

(Dip Deeper into the Untold)

**Welcome to the new Fanfic series! This story is part of The Untold Stories where the Eds have grown and now moving to High School. After their 2011 premiere we finally get to a spin off series where our Protagonist is a character that wasn't in the Original but in TUS. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen, The Eds are taking a break. So lets give it up for Jamestone Hollister, the man who will take their place but still being in the series, just not the main characters.**

**Warning: Severe Violence, Language, and Dark tone**

Chapter 1: Prologue: One Summer Night (OSN)

**Cul Del Sac**

On a fall day in the cul del sac Jamestone sits down on the curb as he looks up in the sky. Browsing the skies as he wears his infamous gray jacket. As he looks on ground level, he can see Ricky playing basketball all by himself today.

Jamestone walks over to Ricky join the game. As he strolls over he starts to see Ricky expression, he seemed sad today but no matter what he still strolled.

"Hey Ricky, it seems you looking down. What's the matter?" Jamestone says as Ricky. "Oh hey Jamestone." Ricky said in a quiet voice. he then continue his game with Jamestone as his opponent.

The two played and played as the hours passed by. Then the sun began to set as Jamestone and Ricky were heavily fatitude.

"Wow Jamestone, thanks for the quality time!" Ricky said as he smiles. "No worries I didn't have anything else to do today so it was fun playing Basketball again."

"What about hanging out with the Eds and Jacob or smooching with Nazz?" Ricky question Jamestone.

"The Eds were out on an adventure and sadly I didn't get

"Yea… smooching with...Nazz. How much fun would I have doing that. He said while imagining him and Nazz kissing.

As he walk back to his house Ricky yelled his name one more time just to say goodbye. They both part ways and left the basketball court.

**Later that night (Jamestone House)**

Jamestone was in bed but this time he was squirming around in his sleep. It seem something was bothering him in his dream. Few minutes later the squirming got worst as he started to hyperventilate. During his traumatic dream, Jamestone woke up.

From his view the sweat was dripping from his face to his bed. "Ugh, that's the 5th time this week that I had a nightmare. What's going on with me?" Jamestone wondered.

A few minutes later he stopped wondering about the nightmare while drinking his clear water and gently fell back asleep.

_"I never had a nightmares like that since...those..days." _Jamestone thought as he gently went back to sleep. While dreaming a picture of five guys were shown, the ones on the left and right were the tallest and biggest and the one in the center were the smallest and shortest of the group.

_Ed Edd N Eddy Present_

_A RaxtMec202 short Fanfic Film_

**_Tales Of Darkness_**

**_Overview:_**

**Come and follow Jamestone in his past-life where we see the darkness that revolves around him and the struggling past that made him and Becky the people they are today. So come along and see this epic 10 chapter tale.**

**Jamestone's Nightmare:**

As it rains cats and dogs on the the crew, One man stands up as he looks at the defeated. As the fallen boy grabs on to the red-hair kid, the red-hair boy laughs with hysterical and kicks him off of him.

Being kicked, Jamestone looks at Gat with disgust. Seeing Gat evil laughter made him more than pissed he was charged with anger. So he gripped his fist and blast off to him.

Gat looks at him and continues until...

Jamestone punches him to the ground and grabs him by the collar as he starts to choke the guy. During this Gat tries to jumps up but was pushed down by Jamestone.

Gat tried and tried to get out of the scuffle but ended up being pushed to a light-pole. As his back bleeds he grabbed a piece of glass that fell out of the Light as he hit it.

He rushed to Jamestone and grabbed him by his shirt, doing this he devilishly smile and went for the kill. He stabbed Jamestone right in his chest.

As Jamestone yells in pain, Gat returns to his evil laughter but now looking more evil than ever. As this happen A man then hits Gat in the back of his head.

As he fleds to his slumber, the man rushed to Jamestone safety to save the boy's life.

**2 years ago (Jamestone and his Brother room's)**

"WAKE UP, JAMES-BASTARD!" A boy said as he yelled in Young Jamestone 's ear. From our point of view, he look like he was near 18 or 19 wearing a burning skull on his gray t-shirt with shorts that were black.

"DAMMIT! Jason why can't you wake up people like a normal person would?!" Jamestone yelled showing that his hair has shorten in the flashback. "I don't care what you say. Just get your lazy-ass up, Dad waiting in the car." Jason says as he leaves the room.

As Jamestone gets out of bed he is shown to be moving very slow and weak until Jason comes back and mentions. "Oh, and a another thing. I wouldn't move as much after getting stabbed."

Traumatized by what his older brother says, Jamestone looks down at his chest but much to his dismay, the nightmare became reality. Jamestone was stabbed.

To Be Continued

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait as always but I always give you something to not give up on me. But as of now I am still creating episodes for Season 3 of The Untold Stories so don't fret that this story is stopping it's only beginning. And yes this story will only be 10 chapters long. Stay tuned.**


End file.
